Strawberry Jam and Cat Treats
by deathnotefan09
Summary: Fleur has Beyond Birthday as a pet. Interesting, but is the innocence really there or is something else lurking beneath the charade? Sort of a really messed up BBxOC I think? It depends on how you look at it. It was an attempt at humour but I changed it cuz IMMA THUG!
1. Chapter 1 Cats

BB as a pet?

Fleur Pov

I woke up sheepishly, from a certain numbness on my legs. At the foot of my bed laying in a lump was Beyond Birthday, snoring softly. How did this happen? His tail twitched and his ears perked up, hearing me stir. I blink only to find myself staring into large crimson orbs. His raven coloured hair tickled my cheek as he gave me an eskimo kiss. "Ohio gonzamas," he said cheerfully. "Did Fleur-chan sleep ok nya?" Scratching the spot behind his ear I say, " For the most part yes, but my leg fell asleep from my _protector _at the end of my bed." A soft rap at my door caused me to flinch. "Quick hide," I whisper through my teeth to Beyond. You see, my parents know nothing of a cat boy thing staying in the privacy of their very own home. "Fleur," my mother called eagerly from the other side of the door. "Hurry up or you'll be late to class." Glancing over at the little alarm clock on the other side of the room and seeing that I had twenty minutes before my bus came, I threw the covers off my legs and grabbed my uniform. In the midst of changing, I had not noticed the neko watching me from across the room. "Ack!" I squealed, a slight blush creeping up my cheeks as I turn away. After practically throwing him out of the second story window, I finish up and rake a brush through my chocolate brown hair in an attempt to untangle the knots. Grabbing my bag as I run out the door, I run to my stop just in time to catch the bus.

"And as you see, the water falls mainly in the plains in Spain," the professor dribbled on, his thick mustache twitching. "So bored!" I sigh in a huff, resting my chin on my palm. My eyes wander through out the class room, trying to find some interest in the dull room. Nothing but a plain bookshelf with plain books, next to neat rows of plain desks, a plain chalkboard, and a very plain 60 year old man "entertaining" us with Geography of around the world. Hmmf, who really genuinely cares about this sort of stuff anyways? A blurb outside caught my eye as I turn to look at hit, I am stunned. There outside the third story window was Beyond, licking his paws. He notices me and waves. Mouthing frantically I tried asking him why he was there and to go home. Unable to comprehend, he puts his paw to his ear signalling he doesn't hear me. Throwing my arms up in frustration, I sigh in a loud huff catching the attention of my teacher. "Ms. Fleur?" he yelled. "Is something the matter?" "No," I answer quickly burying my face in my book, ignoring the several snickers and giggles around the room. Damn cat, just leave me alone. People already think I'm weird enough. It's my own fault I guess. I'm the one who found you on the street and gave you a croissant with strawberry jam and suddenly you want to protect me. Mumbling things about shinnigamis and death notes and weird mumbo jumbo of the sort. Maybe I should take him to a doctor? But would I take him to a real doctor or a veterinarian? He isn't exactly human either… Shaking my head at the thought. The loud bell wrung, symbolizing the end of yet another long day. Grabbing my books and walking out I keep my head down and look at the floor. As I walk out of the large building, the hot air rushes to my face causing sweat to drip down my face. Ugh, why did it have to be so hot? It's only March.


	2. Chapter 2 Crepes and Poodles

While deep in thought on how the residents of Earth could do a better job with controlling global warming, something tackled me to the ground nocking the breath out of me in the process. "Why was Fleur-chan upset with me nya?" BB asked in a singsong voice. "Well tackling me to the ground isn't exactly the best way to end up on my good side." I respond picking myself off of the pavement, brushing off imaginary dust. "Aw come on nya!" BB responded, with a gleam in his flashing red eyes. "You know something?" He asks me. "Quoi?" I ask, puzzled. "I'm not really a cat." "WAIT, WHAT?" I practically nock him over with my voice. "Ok, then why are you dressed like that?" Beyond shrugs. "It's fun to act like a cat I guess. Besides, they are completely innocent, compared to what I really am." I stop walking and look at him. "What is that then?" Leaning in so close that I can feel his breath tickling my lips and he responds, "a monster." His eyes glow a little, showing off a side of him I have never seen before. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone and the playful character came back. "Let's get something to eat nya. I'm starved!" Rolling my eyes, I turn the handle and step inside. The smell of crepes wafted into my nose. That's weird, no one was usually home… "Helloooooooooo," my mom's voice sounded through the house. I quickly look back at Beyond, but he's gone. "Smells good," I comment, walking into the kitchen. "Why are you making crepes?" With a sparkle to her usual "mom" attitude, she shrugs. "Just something different."

My mom, dad, brother and sister and I pile around the table to stuff ourselves in the crepes. Many condiments lined the tables such as jams, fruits, nuts, chocolate and my favourite hazelnut spread. About to devour my third crepe, I feel something rub against my leg under the table. I really wonder what that might be. Dropping a spoon on the floor, I bend down to see Beyond with puppy dog eyes. I've done this before, but it's disgusting. But I guess I can't starve him either. I reach up to the strawberry jam and put some on a crepe, allowing some to get on my fingers. Putting a crepe under the table and to have it disappear is too suspicious. I stick my hand under the table just to have him lick it, like a real cat. I shudder, ew. I'll sneak some more later. With a swift kick he shooed off.

Opening the door to my room, I heard a little crash as something was nocked over. Peering inside, I see Beyond perched on the top of my desk sitting like an owl. Shaking my head at him, I sit down at the opposite end and take out my homework. Twenty minutes later, a small sigh escaped B's lips. Looking at him I ask, " What?" With pleading eyes he asks, "Can we go for a walk nya?" The streets were darkening, a peak of dusk just over the horizon. There was a small park near our house with a couple of benches. There wasn't many people. Just a few people walking their dogs and a few couples out on dates. Beyond crouches on to one of the benches, his knees pressed to his chest. I sat beside him, crossing my legs. An old lady walks up to me with a pink poodle (poor thing) and bends down flashing me a smile of pearly white teeth. "Well hello there!" she says reading out a hand. I shake it slowly as she continues. "I was wondering if you know how to get to the salon on 62nd?" As I was explaining, her dog was sniffing out Beyond. Deciding he was an enemy, she barked at him and he ran away. "Oh my! That's very naughty Miss Fifi." she said shaking a finger at the bubblegum haired rat. After reassuring her and the mutt he would be fine she left. He'll come back, I thought closing my eyes for a moment. A soft "shump" caused me to look up. Right in front of me was a black book with the words "Death Note" written on the front.


	3. Chapter 3 Shinigamis

A soft "shump" caused me to look up. Right in front of me was a black book with the words "Death Note" written on the front. I bent over to pick it up and when I touched it a pure wave of horror washed over me. This little thing that weighed next to nothing, felt unusually heavy as if it were supernatural. I glance up to see some sort of creature floating in front of me. "Hehehe," the thing cackled. "So how are you Fleur?" How did this thing know my name? What did it want? Where's Beyond? Why did this happen to me? It's tall limbs seemed to big for it's body, just dangling there. The hands too big in proportion, the fingers long and bony. Out of the thing's neck was feathers, protruding in all different directions. It was terrifying. From the large feet, to the spiky mess of hair and big yellow eyes. It's lips curled into a sinister smile, revealing a row of very sharp teeth. "What and who are you?" I ask, not sure if I really wanted an answer. "Hehehehe," it laughed. "I am Ryuk, a shinigami; a God of death." I pick up the notebook, holding it between my thumb and index finger. "And what is this?" "That," Ryuk said, his eyes glowing. "Is a Death Note. If you write the name of a pathetic human in it, they die." I open the cover of the book to reveal a set of rules. This is most likely a prank, does that sort of thing exist? But then again, you don't see shinigamis everyday. To check to see if this Ryuk was being legitimate, I turn around and throw a punch at him and aim straight for the nose. My fist went right through him. "Oi what was that for?" he asks, slightly annoyed. "Well I start off, there is a high probability that this is all just a prank. To the fact that you are someone is costume. You would drop it in front of me and then hide until I pick it up and pop out of nowhere. To prove it, I punched you. As a God of death, I would assume that you would have some means of protecting yourself. So that proves that you are real, and the notebook has a high percentage of being real." "Wow, you sure are interesting." Ryuk thinks out loud, scratching his head. "So what do you plan on doing with the notebook," he said pointing at it with a long finger. "You can have it," I say firmly throwing it at his face. I walk away to find Beyond, leaving a very stunned shinigami in the middle of the park


	4. Chapter 4 Interest and Apples

**AN: Ah, yes chapter 3 at last. Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! I feel special :3. The reason this one took me a little longer was I kept getting distracted…. kukukuku. Uta no prince sama may have had something to do with it….. any whoooo tanoshimu! :)**

I find Beyond sitting by a pastry shop, his ears flat and his eyes cold. "How come you ran away?" I asked him, sitting down beside the feline. "That dog was really creepy so I ran nya," he said looking down at his feet. Trying to change the subject I add, "While you were gone there was a notebook that fell in front of me. It was weird. It was black and had "Death Note" on the cover." Beyond's eyes widened with horror. He jumped of from where he was sitting and slammed his fish against the wall. "Damn it!" he cursed, tears building up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. "I hoped that this would never come back. But it did! I wanted to start over with a new life, but my past just came back and bit me in the ass!" Beyond slumped back to the ground, his head in-between his knees. "Did anything else happen?" he mumbled. "Well yes," I start off slow, not wanting to startle him. "There was this massive creature called a shinigami, his name was Ryuk." Beyond peered up at me, interest in his eyes. "What did you do with the book?" he asked slowly. "I refused to take it," I said proudly. "If such a thing as a shinigami exists, then I will not toy around with people's lives." "What? WHY?!" Beyond bellowed, looking at me with cold eyes. "If you'd taken it, the shinigami would have followed you and we could have found out more information!" "Beyond…" I say, putting my arms around him. "Do you remember anything from your past?" "Every gruesome detail," he said matter-of-factly. Why would Beyond want to question Ryuk? And what was his past? Did he perhaps come into possession of a Death Note? And if so, what did he do with it? I'm sure that not many people have heard of this killing deice. "Well," Beyond said taking my hand and standing up. "Since you have all your memories of this still. We can find Ryuk."Squeezing my hand in reassurance, we walked back into the night. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or something, but I thought I heard a slight sinister giggle come from my best friend.

I took Beyond back to the park, and Ryuk was slumped on a bench eating an apple. "There," I say pointing at the beast. "Do you see him?" Beyond shook his head. It appears as though unless you touch the notebook, you can't see a shinigami. Does that mean that more Death Notes and shinigami's exist? Such things were unknown to all mankind. "Oi Ryuk!" I say cheerfully greeting the shinigami. "Oh hi Fleur," Ryuk says. "Uhm, doesn't it appear as though you are talking to mid air?" "No," I respond cooly. "My friend Beyond knows about shinigami's and Death Notes and would like to touch the book." "YOUR book," Ryuk corrected. "Once you pick it up, it's yours. You didn't really relinquish it so I knew you'd come for me eventually. "And that's why I have my memories," I concluded, twirling a piece of hair around my finger. Ryuk reaches out behind his back and pulls out the book. Handing it to me, I give it to Beyond who grabs it eagerly. He looks up at Ryuk, no change in his attitude. "Hello," he calmly says looking at Ryuk. "Kukukuku," Ryuk laughs, his big mouth rumbling. "You sure are an interesting pair.


	5. Chapter 5 Investigation and Realization

**AN: I felt motivated from all the wonderful feedback so here is another chapter….. School starts up again soon so I won't be able to update for a while. Gomen! :3**

It's been several months since I found the Death Note and Ryuk. I graduated high school and decided to take sometime off before going to college. It appears that many people are dropping dead, just like the Kira case several years ago and the police is wondering if someone such as Kira has come back into play. L is currently working on the project. Beyond suggested that we could do some investigating, so we are doing just that. I moved out of my parents place so I have my own little apartment in downtown Tokyo. B lives with me and Ryuk drops in occasionally. We had a few computers set up in the main living room with a little kitchen, the fridge stocked full of strawberry jam. Beyond sat hacking away to find out some info on this killer. We've been trying to obtain just a little lead, but have not been able to find anything. It seems as though this killer was a little smarter than Kira. Frustrated, I decide to get ready for bed. Several hours later a loud crash came from outside. Oh no? Could someone have broken in? I grabbed a lamp from my bedside table in case I needed to knock the psychopath out. Very quietly I creep into the kitchen, where a figure was hunched over, in front of the fridge. It was just Beyond, I sigh in relief and put down the lamp. "Beyond?" I ask, seeing the lump covered in jam. I look a tad closer and the jars have cut him up and he was bleeding in several places. "Oh my gosh!" I gasp, kneeling down in front of the injured man. Brushing his hair away from his eyes, they tinged a little and appeared to glow in the pure darkness. I grab a cloth from the counter and dampen it, pressing it lightly on his cheek.

Dabbing across his forehead where a fairly large gash was present. After all of the cuts were cleaned, I leaned over and lightly touched the scratches. They were really deep and would take ages to heal. "What happened?" I asked softly, looking into his carmine eyes. "I don't know," he said shakily. "Are you ok?" "Yes," Beyond whispered. I grabbed some bandages and started to wrap his wounds. He hissed slightly when I touched the wounds on his chest. I was just about it bandage the gash above his left eye and he grabbed my hand forcefully. "Ow, Beyond what are you doing?" A low rumble sounded from his throat. "Ow, please stop you're hurting me." Beyond let go, and as fear washed over him. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Fleur-chan. I don't know what came over me." He touched my face, his own full of sincerity. "It's alright B," I whisper. "As long as you're ok."

BB Pov

Fleur walked slowly back to her room, shocked by my impulse actions. I don't feel ok any more Fleur-chan. I've lost all sanity. I'm not who I am anymore. I escaped it once, but not again. I'm sorry that we haven't found a lead of a story. Reaching into my pants pocket, I pull out the Death Note, worn out from over use. "Kukukuku," an eerie voice echo'ed in my ears. I'm just that good of a murderer.


	6. Chapter 6 Last Kiss

**AN: Okay so now that Beyond has lapsed back into his murderous ways, time for a new chapter! Sorry if it really sucks, I've had writers block lately…..**

BB Pov

"Hi B," Fleur said, slumping into the living room clearly keeping her distance. It seems as though my accident has left her somewhat suspicious. I'll have to trick her somehow into trusting me again. Wait, what am I thinking? I love Fleur, I don't want to hurt her at all. But if I'm a murderer once more, I can't stay close to anyone. Since Fleur gave up ownership and allowed me to keep the notebook, I have traded my eyes for those of a shinigami. I don't always use the Death Note. Sometimes I go all old school with my murders. It's not fun to do the same thing to everyone. I dug my hand into a jar of my favourite food, lapping it up eagerly. It was so delicious, it's a tad tart but sweet. Just the way I like things, a little chaos. "B, can I ask you something?" I look up at her, urging to continue. "If it isn't so hard for you, I'd like to learn about your past." I look at her stunned. What was I supposed to say? I used to be a crazy psychopath and kill people when it was their time to die. I enjoyed their terror and screams. Ok B, you can do this. Just lie to her, it's bad enough that you've fallen for her. You can't get her messed up in the situation….. "Ok," I motion her to sit down beside me. "Well you see, before the Kira killings were happening, there were quite a few murders going on in LA and L worked hard to capture the killer. That man," I sighed heavily, for dramatic effect. "Was my father." "No," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She believed it, now what am I to do? "Several years later, it seems as though he had come into possession of a Death Note." Lies and more lies, if I'm not careful I will surely expose myself. Time to do something drastic. "It was horrible," I choked. Fake tears ran down my face as I refuse to meet her gaze, ashamed from what has to be done.

Pulling me into a tight hug she whispers in my ear," B it'll be ok I promise. I will be here for you and we will catch this murderer and bring him to justice. A Death Note is something not to be toyed with. If you got hurt," she paused, looking down at her feet a single tear falling on to the couch. "I don't think I could live anymore. B, I love you." Hehehe, she is playing right into my palm. Once I take care of her, I can be myself once again. A part of me didn't want all this, but that part is slowly drifting away, for the old me is back. I brush the hair in front of her face and tuck it behind her ear. Putting my hand under her chin and forcing her to look at me, I press my lips against hers. The kiss was passionate, full of sorrow. Her lips were soft, just as I imagined. I pull back and stare into her eyes, cupping her cheek with my hand. "I love you too," I admitted. That was the only truthful thing I said to her today. "And I promise to protect you forever and always." Again, I have let my emotions get in the way of things. There is only one option left.


	7. Chapter 6 L and Agony

**AN: BB got out of the friend zone?! What kind of sorcery is this? Just kidding… I don't own Death Note, just Fleur. If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFictions, I'd be rolling around in money.**

Fleur Pov

After what all happened, I couldn't sleep. A soft noise came to my attention. Dragging myself I went to see what happened. The living room was the same, food containers and jam jars everywhere; the result of pure laziness. I grab a cup of coffee and sit down in front of one of the monitors. A little notification said that I had mail. Clicking on the little envelope, it was from B. The message read, _" Dearest Fleur, I am so sorry. I'm not who I am anymore. I have brutally lied to you. I wish I could tell you the truth, but I can't. I don't want to endanger you. I am no longer in Japan. My location is unknown. Please continue on the case without me. I will greatly miss you. Your carmel coloured eyes and bright smile, I can no longer see them and that greatly saddens me. Thank you for everything. Please never forget me nya, Beyond."_ A tear softly rolled down my cheek, my everything gone.

No one's Pov

Fleur howled, her face twisted in pain and agony. Objects flew across the room, tables flipped over, glass broken, tears shed.

October 15, 2018 (2 years later)

Fleur became a detective, unable to stop for the fact that she wished to find B again. Nothing else interested her anymore. Ryuk never came by, since the Death Note was in B's possession. Most her family had passed on, so Fleur cut herself off from the world.

Fleur Pov

_Beep beep, beep beep. _My caller ID on my phone said L, you see I have gotten in contact with someone named Watari. My father knew him and before he passed away, Watari and I used to chat often. I would share my intellect on this case with him over a cup of tea. He would seem very interested in my points of view on the case, now that I have gotten several leads on it. I soon learned the truth and met Ryuzaki. "Hello," I said weakly into the phone. Only L would have the nerve to call someone at 3 am. "Hello, this is L. I would like for you to come over and chat with me. I am currently at Hotel Tokyo, just a few blocks from your apartment." And with that, he was gone. The only reason I wished to work with L besides the whole "best detective" thing, was that he reminded me of B, and kept me a tad sane.

Walking in front of the massive hotel, Watari was in front waiting for me. "Good morning Miss Fleur," Watari said politely. "Good morning Watari," I said with a cheerful smile. We headed up to the very top floor. It seems as though Ryuzaki never liked small hotels, for they are all massive with fairly large suites. In this suite there was a large kitchen, with a very spacious seating area and a few couches. Large windows were covered in blue drapes. Sitting in front of one of the many monitors, surrounded by a variety sweets was L. The same raven coloured hair, the oversized white sweater and faded blue jeans. The only difference was their eyes. His crimson, L's onyx. I sat beside the man, legs crossed. "Detective F," L said monotone. "What have you concluded so far regarding the case?" "Well," I slowly said. "It seems as though the killer has many means off killing. Unlike Kira, this murderer seems to like slowly torturing his victims. Unlike Kira again, he enjoys getting his hands dirty, but never leaves a trace. It seems as though he leaves a clue as to who he is going to kill next. Certain numbers are placed on the victims bodies. Unfortunately, every time the code is cracked, a new victim is dead. And the same code is never used twice, and each time is more difficult then the last. It seems as though victims are mostly targeted in North America." "Very good," L said, reaching for a doughnut, licking the chocolate off before shoving the whole thing in his mouth. "But there is one thing you are missing." "And that is?" "Well, it seems as though I have a fairly good idea who the killer is." My eyes widened. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised….. I was a brain dead monkey next to this man. It baffled me why he even wanted to work with me, I am not all that special. "Are familiar with the LA Miami BB Murder case." BB? Beyond said that his father was the one doing all the killings…. unless- " Well before the Kira investigation, there was this case. The murder behind all of this was someone named Beyond Birthday. I believe that he is the one committing these crimes. He nearly tried to set himself on fire but managed to escape jail. We figured he was dead but I guess that is not the case." All I could do was stare back at the detective. This staring contest continued for about 30 seconds until L broke the silence. "You are showing signs of 80% that you know of Beyond Birthday somehow. Care to share? It would be a great deal of help to the case." I thought about it, I didn't really wish to share my personal information, but I guess it's necessary. I let out a loud sigh, and face the Detective. After 20 minutes, L and I were on the same page.

L Pov

Interesting, it seems as though B is capable of emotions, particularly affection. I guess that's one thing we don't have in common.


	8. Chapter 8 Burns and Scars

Chapter 8: It's funny how I was striving for a funny parody and try to stay away from my normal usual darkish fanfics…. but who cares? ehhehehe *scratches head nervously* oh by the way, I don't own Death Note. Only Fleur-chan. And this is what happens after B tries to commit suicide and is in jail.

BB Pov

_Pitter patter, pitter patter_. These were the only sounds I heard. The quiet pitter patter of the jail keeper up and down the hallways. It used to be loud, where everyone yelled and cursed; people never seemed to like the quiet. It pissed me off. Through a couple of threats and frightful glances, they moved me to a separate section. Now I can hear myself think. In the early hours of the morning I sit in total darkness; unafraid for what might be lurking in the shadows. For whatever might be there, should in fact be afraid of me. At least that is my goal. After several attempts of trying to find Fleur again, killing everyone in the process only resulted in me getting two life sentences. To anyone else's opinions it would seem as though I should have never left Fleur. But those people are dead, so their opinions don't matter at all. Talking to the dead isn't fun anyways. I leaned over to the side and groaned, it seems as though my bandages don't really do much for my burns. Every inch of my body aches and is sore. The burns ooze and sting just by the air around them.

I receive a meal everyday, but it seems as though my keepers don't like me very much. A slight squeak comes from the iron door, my crusted eyes squint at the light spilling in as two large bulky men came in with a tray. One with a scar over his right eye came over and kicked me in the gut. "Dirty filthy rotten MURDERER!" he spat in my face. He swung around and punched me in the jaw. It stung and I could feel the blood in my mouth, nearly spilling out but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Since my arms were bound behind my back, I couldn't do anything. Even if they weren't, I'd still be rendered helpless. My wounds ache and my body can't take the daily abuse. This isn't so bad; before they would pour salt on my burns and use spoiled bandages so they wouldn't heal as fast. The other guy, not quite as bulky took my tray and flipped it over, another meal wasted. I am on the brink of starvation. They kicked and punched me until blood was oozing everywhere. It was useless, even if I told the jail keeper I wouldn't be believed. Who wanted to believe a suicidal maniac that has killed people?

"Stop," a monotone voice said. A slouched over shadow appeared in the doorway. The keepers looked at him and spat, "who the hell are you?" "I am just a figure of your imagination. Right now your brains are slowly turning to mush, rendering you helpless against my intellect. In fact, I am a lot stronger than I look and I would appreciate it if you stopped hurting this man." "OH YEAH?" scar face said. "Come 'ere." Slowly, the figure paced over to the man, and punched him, nocking him out in one blow. The other guy fled the scene, not wanting to share the same fate. The figure reached up to grab the string to turn on the light. Leaning in front of me he smiled. Long time no see, Lawliet.

Narrative Pov

It turns out that L had paid for B's bail so he is a free man. It was raining outside when the two stepped into Watari's car. Both men sat the same, legs pressed against their chests, eyes blank. Small beads of water dripped off their cheeks and onto the floor. Almost is if they were crying, but neither knew how. Several minutes passed on the journey back to HQ, not a single word uttered. They entered the large building, dark and mysterious. Whilst in the elevator, L broke the silence. "You may have realized why I have summoned you here." A slight _ding_ came from the elevator, as they arrived to the top floor. The three men paced slightly across the room. Watari disappeared only later to come back with a tray with a variety of sweets. B stood in the front of the room, just stood there, not knowing what to do. A soft snore snapped B out of it, and he turned to the source of the sound. There sleeping on the couch curled up in a ball was Fleur. B sat down next to her, patiently waiting for her to wake up.

BB Pov

She was so beautiful. The way her brown hair cascaded past her shoulders in soft waves. Her face calm, her mouth curled into a half smile, clearly having a good dream. I didn't want to wake her. She just seemed so perfect, even more than before. I fought against all urges to scoop her up in my arms then and there. She shifted her position and blinked her eyes open. Startled she yelled, "L! How many times have I told you not to do that?" He watched her sleep? I'll have to kick his ass later. "Wait, holy crap!" she was stunned. "Hello nya," I said really quietly, peaking up from under my mop of hair. She couldn't speak, she was too shocked. I leaned over for a hug, but she bolted off the couch. "No," she whispered. "NO!" she screamed and ran out the room, only this time she left me.

**AN: phew! That one took a little longer! Adjusting back into routine was a little challenging (me= lazy bum) so yeah! Please R+R! Love you all MWAH!**


	9. Chapter 9 Trust Issues

BB Pet Chapter 9

Fleur whizzed down the hall, not bothering to look back. She ran down the stairs several floors to where her room was. She shut the door and locked it, the thumb lock closing with a slight click. She slid down the door, her hands pressed to her face. The skin was warm, her face flushed. Many questions filled her brain. Why was he here? Why did he have to leave? Why was he a murderer? Too many filled her head, and it gave her a headache. Her chest hurt, dry sobs caught in her throat. She was unable to cry. Her fists balled at her sides, full of agony and rage. Her brown eyes red and swollen as she enters the large bathroom and splashes water on her face. Then she puts some on her neck and chest, to cool her off. She huffs and decides that a shower was a better solution. The water was soothing, it gave her a chance to relax her muscles and to clear her mind. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped her head in a towel and put her pyjamas on. It was almost dawn, but Ryuzaki would defiantly let her sleep or so she rather hoped.

Out in the living room, L and Beyond were left alone. B wanted to question L, since he could do so well in the past; he let it slide. Remaining frozen, he slimply starred at the wall. L turned towards his carbon copy, and said nothing. It was easier not to get involved. L spoke into a microphone. "Watari, please bring up some sweets." "Right away sir," a muffled voice came from the speaker. The butler came in with a large tray filled with various sweets from around the world, enough to feed a small army. L took several things at once, shoving everything in his mouth his cheeks inflated like a balloon. "Whabs duhb mattah B-kunh?" The twin didn't even look up, continuing to look off into the space where she bolted. L got a little annoyed at this, and got up from his seat and hit B upside the head with a book on his desk. "Huh?" B responded, looking up at the older man, with a worried look on his face. "Would you like some sweets?" he asked turning back to his desk, looking away from the frustrated killer. No reply came, as he returned to his previous form. Sighing, L got up and dragged him to his cell for the night. He kept an eye on the young male as he continued to look at the same direction for the remainder of the evening.

Fleur woke up slowly, her muscles aching in several places, her eyes crusted. She got up and rolled her head a few times and moved her joints just to hear several cracks and pops. Feeling rather old, she retreated down to the breakfast chambers, where B sat eating toast with butter since L had decided that jam was too much of a trigger. While L sat across from him eating his coffee, since the amount of sugar inside it turned the liquid to a paste. "Good morning Fleur-san," L said without looking off from his target. But when he did, he was a tad shocked as much as his "far" range of emotions let him. Fleur teased her fair, wore makeup and clothing that showed off a little too much. Usually her mess of hair, no make up and sweat pants; she looked completely transformed. L figured that this facade was 80% because she wanted to get back at B. He heard her sob quietly when she first came around and decided that he should find B, or rather bring him since behind her back he captured B and put him in the highest security jail. He figured that telling her wasn't really important, but for once the eccentric detective may be wrong.

"Ohio Ryuzaki!" she said with a cheerful smile to L. A quick glare was thrown at the other twin, but he didn't seem to notice. "What are you planning to do for the day?" L asked her, turning back to Beyond. "I was planning to go into town and just look around." L's eyes lit up. "Why don't you go with B?" A low grumble sounded from her throat. L didn't seem to get it, but then again she wasn't all that surprised. "I want you two to pick up some sweets from the bakery on Main. Watari isn't here at the moment because of family issues back home and I think you two can do a decent haul." Fleur was surprised that L didn't have a line of different people just for this single job. Watari was an amazing man. Nevertheless, she let out a sigh and motioned B to come with her. L reached behind his jeans to his back pocket where he tossed her a pair of keys. Eyeing them carefully they left. Down in the massive garage, at least 20 cars lined the massive space. She unlocked the car and the lights flashed on a silver Porsche. "Oh great," she thought. "So much for being inconspicuous…." B climbed in to the passenger seat and waited patiently for her. She climbed into the fancy vehicle and started the engine.

A long silence filled the car until Beyond took the plunge to break the tension. "So how are you?" Her foot accelerated on the pedal, forcing the orange needle to ever so slightly increase. "How in the hell do you think I am doing?"she snapped. B squirmed in his seat, completely aware that he had struck a nerve. "Well I thought that you would be a little happy to see me." She shot a glare at him, burning down to the core of his body. He used to be all big and mighty, everyone fearing him; his evil cackle would frighten the toughest of people. But this one girl could change all of that. "You left," she said, her voice unwavering. "You kissed me, held me close and then just left not to return. You are a murderer. It was different before when you simply killed three people. But you lied to me, hurt me, and then disappeared." She chocked a bit on that last word. Her food further pressed on the gas pedal as she took the ramp onto the highway. "You were going to get hurt," he answered softly. "I could kill anyone and not give a care. But if you died, I wouldn't ever be sane again." Anger boiled into Fleur, she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She sped up again now they were crossing a massive bridge. Tears built in her eyes, her vision going blurry. She lost all of her senses and her walls were tearing down. She ached to forgive him, to hold him again, to remember when things were simpler. But things were different now. He is a criminal and the detective part of her was nagging in the back of her mind. Reminding her that she would only get hurt again. "FLEUR!" B screamed as she accidentally swerved the car. The car leaped over the ledge and plunged into darkness.

**AN: MWAHAHAHA I LOVE A GOOD CLIFF HANGER :P SORRY BOUT DAT! **


	10. Chapter 10 Croissant, Crepe then Madness

BB Pet Chap 10… warning stuff I don't even know, weird dreams. Don't judge, don't like don't read. But it's not a lemon so calm yourself. Okayzies?

B woke up frightened. He wasn't in his comfy sweet bed as he would have hoped. No this wasn't some ordinary nightmare, it was real. The bridge was over water, and the car fell into it. When he went to take a breath; water filled his lungs. In the blurry darkness of the bed of water, he could barely make out Fleur who was unconscious. Adrenaline kicked in his veins as the hero aspect finally reached him. He punched the glass next to him and luckily it was safety glass so it broke easily. Time was running out, he lungs were pleading for air. He grabbed Fleur and ripped her out of her seatbelt, yanked her out of the window and swam as fast as his scrawny legs could manage. His lungs killed as his vision started to blur. He would not let himself be engulfed by darkness. He wouldn't let Fleur die. His body screamed in agony as he felt as though he was being compressed. Far worse than any self harming he had done before. His face inches from the surface, strained trying to gasp for air. Then he broke the surface. He gasped and coughed as his lungs felt relief. Swimming to the shore line, he slumped onto the wet gravel and nearly passed out. His face was covered in muck and who knows what. But then he remembered, Fleur. Rather mad at himself for forgetting her for even a second, he turned her over and started to give her CPR. He was worried that he wasn't doing it right. He bellowed and screamed for help, but no one was there. Trying to feel her pulse and finding none, he deemed her dead and slumped his head on her chest. A slight moan came from next to Beyond. He snapped his head eagerly to see her. She blinked slightly but closed her eyes in defeat, too tired to even think.

Fleur Pov

I opened my eyes quickly. My wrists were chained as well as my ankles. In the room was a little light. This particular light shone on a table, where many murderous weapons lay neatly on the surface. They were all stained with blood, and had various types of instruments. This person knew what they were doing. I could feel my heart pounding as well as sweat dripping in beads down my neck. What would happen to me? What did I deserve to do this? "Kyahhahahahahahaha." the evil cackle echoed around the room. Crap, it was here. A dark figure emerged from the shadows. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. His messy hair covered his eyes but blood covered his face. A smile crept along his face. I clenched my eyes shut and pictured happy things. I imagined B, when he was happier. I imagined the life we would have had. I woke up next to him, and he flashed me a smile before bending in for a passionate kiss. His lips were satin, but he tasted of blood. I opened my eyes to face reality, this was no happy thought. This killer was kissing me. One hand reached up to cup my face so I could not turn away. I could feel the blood staining on my face, the metallic smell and taste everywhere. It was too real. He pulled away and peaked over at me. His eyes flashed crimson and I looked into the face of the one I loved the most. B cackled again, this time he sheathed out a knife and pointed it at me. "My beautiful Fleur. My flower, oh how things have changed. After I fled I regretted it every single moment of each day." Sincerity flashed in his eyes, but it left quickly. "I loved you." I chocked. "Why did you leave?" "Because I turned into this," he waved his arms, showing her all of his torture equipment. Red eyes appeared across the room as a large figure appeared from the darkness. It was Ryuk. "Kukuku. So we meet again Miss I don't want a Death Note." I hissed and looked away. "You know I never wanted to hurt you. I was a stray and you picked me up, never knowing what the consequences may be." She looked up at him, and the old B was back. Oh how she missed the crazy neko that caused her so much trouble. A croissant, a crepe, a poodle, then madness. Slowly he turned into the cat once more.

He undid her chains around her wrists, letting my arms swoop around his neck as I pulled him into a tight embrace. I leaned back and kissed him again, but to only have the crazy side come back as another evil laugh emerged from him. Suddenly a sharp pain was felt in my back. I could feel blood trickling down it and pain struck every part of my body. A figure walked out in front of me, and I could see the assailant. It, she looked exactly like myself. But a crazed version. My hair was tangled, my face twisted in a permanent smile, blood covering every inch. The pain actually felt good. The room swirled around and I suddenly felt myself looking at someone in partial chains. I look down at my hands and see blood. I turn to leave my old self, the new crazed me walking away, my fingers laced with those of Beyond Birthday


	11. Chapter 11 Dreams and Reality

Chapter 11

**AN: woosh! Time flies by fast after a few weeks! I am so happy to have the traffic reach over 500 so far! So thank you… Don't worry though because I don't know how I am going to end it but I don't plan on it ending quite so quickly. I don't know about you, but I get sad when I am reading this totally awesome fanfic and it's not finished, and hasn't been updated since 2009… I dunno O ehehehe, suggestions would be much appreciated as I have no ideas….**

Fleur's eyes fluttered open, not quite sure if what happened was a dream or reality. She had this new sentiment built into her now and she didn't really know what to make of it. It was a new sensation as though being with B was dangerous, and that's what she wanted. Usually dreams meant something right? So this only confused the detective further. She peered over to her side where B was looking out to the bed of water that nearly took their lives. "What happened?" With a loud sigh B continued to look out into the lake, without turning to look at the young woman. "After the car swerved, we sunk into the water. You were unconscious so I pulled you out. We barely made it out alive." Her eyes widened, she only remembered her vision blurring and her name being called. It felt as though it was miles away, rather than just a few inches. "Thank you," she said in a small voice. She felt as though this was all her fault. Everything, not just the incident. Trying to get back on her feet, she stumbled back to the mucky surface once more. Swearing under her breath, she tried again only to fail. B reached over and picked her up in his arms. Despite his usual appearance, he was intact quite strong. They couldn't stay there so B started walking back to the direction in which they came. Eventually, they could get some help. Fleur snuggled against B, the familiar scent relieving herself from all the tension. The memory of the dream was still fresh in her mind, but she didn't want to bug B about it. After all, he was still under a careful watch. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes. B took that as a temporary accept of his mental apology, and let a small smile creep up his face. It has been along time since he felt happy.

It turns out that L had installed several cameras and GPS in every car so he sent help right away. A shiny black vehicle came halting to a screech in front of B and a familiar face was in the driver seat. B felt a little tinge of guilt, Watari had to come back from where he was to pick them up. But the older male showed no signs of annoyance. He went around back and brought several blankets and placed them on the seat next to B. Fleur's head lay on the man's lap and was wrapped almost like a burrito, while remaining under the strong hold of Beyond. He stroked her face carefully, his fingertips lightly touching all her features. Her lips were a shade of blue, and it worried B. He covered them with his own, until he felt them turn warm again. Fleur didn't stir, and B let out a sigh of relief. No matter how good it felt in the spur of the moment, he didn't want to anger her any further. A few minutes later, they arrived back to the large building. Watari tried to tell B that someone could take the sleeping woman to her room but was stubbornly denied several times. He opened the door to her room with his foot, and praised himself for being able to do such things. He placed her in her bed and softly closed the door. Fleur smiled to herself, she had been awake the entire time.

It was dark, Fleur couldn't see a thing. She strained her eyes and opened them widely, trying to make sense from what was going on around her. She had been running. Her limbs screamed and ached, pleading her not to move another inch. She didn't quite know what was going on, but she knew that something was there; something dangerous. She huffed and put her hands on her knees, her chest contracting heavily and her heart racing. Her head hurt. Scratch that, everything in her body hurt. She felt dizzy and her vision muddled and she looked ahead and saw the scary figure before her. It had no face, but it's features were strange. The limbs exceeding great lengths, making its overall appearance that much creepier. She couldn't fight it. Depp down, she knew it could snap her like a twig. She reached into her pocket and found a knife. Why in hell would she have one? She didn't care, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, her head swimming. She lunged forward at the creature. Her mind felt blank as pure instincts took over. Inches from its face, she froze in mid air. The thing cackled and tore at her, torturing her to her wits end. He sliced her body and burned her. She screamed in her head, her voice unable to find itself. The monster picked her up and threw her. She now lay in a hole. Many bloody people lay around her in piles. A small laugh left Fleurs lips. One mixed with amusement, and one with terror. She then pulled her head back and launched into a full laugh of pure evil.

Fleur woke up from this dream. It confused her as to why such dreams would occur. She would begin terrified and vulnerable, then turn into a maniac unable to control what went through her mind. She decided as though she would deal with it later, as she had some things to take care of. First things, a shower. After wards, she decided that after her accident, she could lounge around. Exploring the building further, she found a separate staircase. Walking down it, she found a row of cells, each vacant. Stopping to peer into one of them, she found it was no ordinary jail cell. There was a cot, a toilet but there was a door on the inside. It was painted crimson. Fleur opened the door with a loud screech, the sound contrasting through the empty hallway. Hesitating, she twisted the knob slowly and stepped inside. A wave of deja vu hit her. She had been there before, but when?

**AN: after rereading some of the chapters and comparing them to the story, I sound like a total fangirl XD**


	12. Chapter 12 Little Red Door

Chapter 12

Fleur stepped into the dark room on the other side of the red door. There was a small light in the ceiling and its rays shone on a table. The surface had nothing on it except for what looked like a few bloodstains. Fleur touched them gingerly, the liquid still wet. Fleur wasn't exactly sure what to do, she wanted to leave but another part of her wanted to stay and further investigate the room. She chose the latter and squatted down to see the floor. On her hands and knees, she quietly examined the area around her. The room was empty, who ever used it was very neat about their things. But why would L have such a room built?

She peered around the walls and found a video camera, the little red light blinking to signify that she was being watched. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there, but she couldn't seem to care. A mild odour hung in the air, Fleur finding in unrecognizable. It smelled like blood, the strong iron smell mixed in with the powering aroma of rubbing alcohol. The ruby door suddenly slammed shut unexpectedly. Fleur flinched at the noise. Someone was there, and they wanted her out. She inched her self into one of the corners, making herself as small as she possibly could.

Two men entered into the room. They were a reflection of one another, each with similar features, but with outstanding different personalities. Fleur easily recognized them as B and L. With a sigh of relief, she look a step forward, only to be scared back into her position. "Let me go," B said sharply. The other just stared back into its twin's eyes. "Answer me," he hissed. L didn't move an inch. "ANSWER ME!" B bellowed, grabbing a fistful of L's shirt and bringing his face to L's.

"You just got here," L stated, his voice unwavering. "You wanted to see Fleur and you did. Now you want to leave? It could be arranged for you to go back to the institution…." "NO!" B screamed, shaking with fury. "I want to leave this planet, just to get away. You didn't let me die the first time. Kill me." L's facial expression didn't change, he wasn't going to change his mind. B raised his other fist and slammed it into the left side of L's cheek. Rubbing the skin tenderly he responded cooly, "You may not want to do that." B swung his leg around and aimed for L's stomach. He missed by a centimetre, only because the other moved out of the way in time. L pushed him down to the floor and a satisfying crack sounded from B's shoulder. Fleur flinched, she could't interfere. L turned his back and shut the door on B, thrashing aggressively. He slunk to the floor, whimpering. Fleur felt the need to kill L. How could he hurt somebody and not feel any sentiment towards it?

Fleur crept out from her hiding place. It was safe now. She approached B carefully, but he didn't stir. Usually he was quick on his feet to hear or sense people. He used to be part cat after all. Fleur reached out a hand and touched B's leg. His eyes flung open, they were eyes of fright and terror. Fleur knew that he knew she was there the entire time; she had heard everything. "I'm so sorry my flower," he said quietly. "I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted you to be safe." She stroked the side of his face tenderly. "Please don't leave, I need you." Fleur pleaded, resting her face in B's mop of hair. "Besides, if you left, I might kill L." Fleur felt a hitch in B's throat. "What?" Fleur was shocked at her own words. Did she just say that? There's no way. She's a young educated woman with aspirations to become a detective. Not some love sick puppy that now has the urge to kill people. This was like some messed up 80's soap opera.

B smiled a little. "You'd kill L? Why?" Fleur let out a huff. There was no way she could take back something like that now that she had said it. "He hurt you, can't you see it? He might be the world's greatest detective, but he's up to something. Why would there be a room like this anyways?" B looked away from her, ashamed. She reached out a hand and made him look at her. "This is the torture room." That was it! This was the room she had seen in her dream. The one were she went mad….. no. Does that mean?

"Did he hurt you?" Fleur asked quietly. "L didn't believe in hurting people. He found that to be most unpleasant and unnecessary." But he lifted his shirt slowly. L assumed B was different though. Along his torso and side, there were scars that looked like old fashioned stitches. Like the kind you saw in old horror movies. He was like a human Frankenstein. Fleur was angry beyond belief. Her hands trembled, her teeth grinding together, her eyes fighting back tears. "Where does he keep the weapons?" B shook his head. "They would sedate me so I couldn't see where they kept them." He laughed. "Always one step in front of me. They say you can't beat your successor but let's see how that goes." They felt around the room for several minutes. B punched out the security camera, but in doing so he knew they wouldn't have much time after that. They checked the table for buttons, the floor as well as the ceiling. But they found nothing.

They could hear footsteps approaching the cell, so B launched himself in front of the door. "Keep looking," he hissed. Fleur nodded. "Let us in B, or you'll suffer the consequences." L said calmly from the other side. He as well as other men thrust their shoulders against the door, trying to break it down. B could only hold for so long. His wounds would soon open again. While feeling the rocks on the walls, Fleur heard a slight click. "Bingo."

**AN: sorry I didn't update for a while! Some stuff kept me from updating… I hope you like this chapter and I will probably update this sometime this week before exams. Ta ta for now! :3**

**ps, did you catch the soul eater reference?**


End file.
